Balasan
by cocaines
Summary: "Aku memesan tiket penerbangan dari paris ke london siang tadi, berlari ditengah salju seperti ini agar aku bisa melihatnya malam ini juga bu. aku khawatir! dia ayahku bu, AKU KHAWATIR!" / minor incest. / oneshot.


Hari itu, pikiran seorang Draco Malfoy benar benar terkuras.

Semua tentang thesis kuliah, remedial, bahkan pacarnya astoria greengrass. kabur sudah.

Di hari itu, pikirannya hanya tertuju ke satu bagian kecil dari otaknya yang menyimpan jutaan memori indah yang pernah ia lewati di kala dulu.

.

.

.

Balasan.

by cocaines

.

.

.

London, 24 desember.

Butiran salju putih berjatuhan tiada henti di langit malam natal itu. tiap langkah draco seakan akan disambut oleh serbuan dinginnya angin malam yang menusuk seluruh tubuhnya. ia tidak membawa apa apa. buku pelajaran dan smartphone sudah tidak menjadi tumpuan utamanya pada hari itu. hanya syal dan sweater merah yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

saat melangkahkan kakinya ke altar rumah sakit, seketika bebauan jarum suntik dan obat obatan menyerbu hidungnya. dan karena itu, lagi lagi rasa khawatir menyerbu pikirannya.

sangking khawatirnya, Draco tak sadar bahwa sepatu bootnya telah menyeret salju masuk kedalam lobby. namun para penjaga tidak menegurnya dan justru malah membersihkannya sendiri. karena mereka tahu siapa yang datang.

sesaat, Draco pun menjadi pusat perhatian.

Draco melihat sekilas ke banner informasi. lalu perlahan berjalan ke meja receptionist. tangannya gemetar saat menyentuh bel.

ting!

"P-Permisi, saya mencari seseorang.." katanya gugup.

Seorang suster berwajah datar kemudian datang melayaninya "Nama?"

Draco membuka mulutnya gemetar "Lucius Malfoy."

Suster itu sempat terlihat mengetukan jarinya ke monitor touchscreen beberapa kali. kemudian dia kembali pada Draco "Silahkan duduk disana." dia menunjuk ke arah ruang tunggu. "kami akan mencarinya di database"

Draco mengangguk mengerti lalu berjalan ke ruang tunggu. disana, kedatanganya langsung disambut oleh banyak orang yang sedikit tercengang, terlebih ada dua orang gadis yang saling berbisik, melihat kearahnya.

tidak merespon. kemudian Draco duduk di sembarang kursi.

terdengar bisik bisik 'lihat! itu Draco Malfoy! aku pernah melihatnya di tv!"

'aku tahu! astaga aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengannya disini!"

'iih dia ganteng banget! yaampun! eh ngomong ngomong dia ngapain disini?'

"cih. penggosip" umpat Draco pelan.

kemudian salah satu dari mereka melanjutkan. 'Aku tahu, pasti dia ingin menjenguk ayahnya. aku lihat beritanya di tv!'

'ooh. si Lucius itu. dengar dengar sih ya, dia pernah korupsi. iiih.."

Telinga Draco memanas.

'benar! orang seperti dia memang tidak pantas disebut ayah. apalagi untuk lelaki setampan Draco..'

"PERSETAN KALIAN!"

Teriakan itu membuat semua orang di ruang tunggu seketika memandangi Draco. dua gadis itu kini saling berpelukan dan memandang ngeri padanya. wajah Draco memucat. tubuhnya melemas. dia merasa semakin rapuh.

kemudian sebuah tangan besar menyentuh pundaknya.

Draco berbalik. dia seorang pria berkaca mata dan berjas hitam rapi.

"Kau Draco Malfoy?"

Draco mengangguk.

"ikut aku."

.

.

.

.

'Ayahku bukan koruptor.'

Itu hanyalah serangkaian berita miring yang dibuat oleh Rita Skeeter untuk sekedar mencari sensasi.

lagipula penyelidikan untuk masalah itu sudah diselesaikan sejak setahun lalu.

dan hasilnya, terbukti bahwa Lucius Malfoy 100 persen bersih.

.

Pria berjas tadi membawa Draco ke lantai teratas di rumah sakit terbesar se-inggris itu. berbeda seperti di lobby. disini benar benar senyap. ada beberapa lampu kamar yang dimatikan karena tak berpenghuni.

Rasanya, Draco tahu bahwa lantai ini memang dikhususkan untuk orang orang tertentu.

Ada sebuah cahaya remang remang diujung koridor. dan memang benar pria itu membawa draco kesana. dia membuka pintu dan terlihat seorang wanita sedang mengaduk teh di pojok ruangan.

"Nyonya Malfoy, anda kedatangan tamu."

Wanita itu langsung berbalik. dia adalah Narcissa Malfoy, Ibu Draco. kemudian ia langsung berlari memeluk Draco dengan tidak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini nak?" Kata Narcissa mengecup kening Draco. "Kau seharusnya menyelesaikan kuliahmu di Paris-"

Draco terdiam.

"-kau seharusnya tidak perlu khawatir sayang, ayahmu disini baik baik saja dengan ibu dan bibi Bellatrix."

Draco masih terdiam.

"Lalu, dengan siapa kau kesini? mana astori-"

"IBU!"

sekarang giliran Narcissa yang terdiam.

"-Aku Khawatir.." Lanjut Draco lagi. "-Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya."

Narcissa terlihat menahan tangis.

"Aku memesan tiket penerbangan dari paris ke london siang tadi, berlari ditengah salju seperti ini agar aku bisa melihatnya malam ini juga bu. aku khawatir! dia ayahku bu, AKU KHAWATIR!"

Dan kini air mata Narcissa tidak bisa terbendung lagi. tangisannya pecah. membasahi pipinya.

"Sekarang.." Kata Draco memegang pundak ibunya "Apa aku bisa melihatnya?"

.

.

.

buruk sekali.

Tungkai kaki Draco melemah saat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya; puluhan meter selang yang menempel di hampir sekujur tubuh ayahnya, tabung oksigen sebesar asa yang hanya menjadi satu satunya sumber nafasnya, kantung kantung infus yang tergantung di beberapa tiang, bebauan obat obatan keras yang menyengat. dan terlebih lagi elektrokardiograf* yang berbunyi bahkan hanya sekali per 5 detik.

Lucius sudah sepucat mayat. hampir tak ada harapan lagi.

Draco meringis dan membekap mulutnya. pemandangan ini seolah olah menjadi neraka yang membuatnya ingin menangis di saat itu juga.

namun ia berusaha kuat.

Draco berjalan jalan disekitar ruangan. ada sebuah koran Daily Prophet yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas nightstand.

headline koran itu bertuliskan:

KOMA 2 MINGGU SETELAH DIVONIS MENGIDAP LEMAH JANTUNG, DAPATKAH LUCIUS MALFOY SELAMAT?

saat membacanya, pikiran Draco terbawa mundur ke hari dimana ia mengalami hal yang hampir serupa.

_._

_._

_tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 7, Draco malah terbaring di rumah sakit. padahal Lucius sudah bilang akan membelikannya model golden snitch yang terbaru hari ini._

_namun sepertinya harapan itu sirna sudah._

_"lho, hari ini kamu pulang cepat?" Sambut Narcissa sambil membubuhkan kecupan kecil di pipi suaminya._

_"ya, hari ini aku sengaja minta pulang lebih awal untuk mampir ke diagon alley, tahu kan?" balas Lucius kemudian menunjukan Narcissa bingkisan kecil yang ia sembunyikan didalam jasnya. Narcissa tersenyum mengerti._

_"ini sudah hari kedua" ujar Narcissa dengan nada khawatir "aku takut dia terkena Anorexia*."_

_"ssh, tidak-tidak.." Lucius menggeleng. "tidak akan mungkin."_

_setelah menelusuri koridor yang berliku liku, kemudian mereka berdua sampai di kamar Draco. disana, Bellatrix sedang -berusaha- membujuk Draco makan dengan menyuapinya bubur dengan berbagai macam cara._

_"Choo~ Choo~ keretanya dataang~ ayo buka mulutnya.."_

_"Bibi, sudah kubilang aku tidak mau makaaan.." jawab Draco denga nada membosankan._

_Bellatrix merengut. dan diluar sana, Lucius tertawa geli. "Sudahlah Bellatrix, tinggalkan dia" katanya._

_kemudian Lucius berjalan jalan disekitar ruangan itu. dan ia menemukan beberapa obat dan suntikan di atas nightstand. Lucius mengerutkan dahinya._

_"Cissa, kenapa kau menaruh suntikan disini? Draco akan takut. taruh ini di tempat lain." perintahnya. kemudian Narcissa memindahkanya._

_"oh ya, dan tinggalkan kami berdua" lanjutnya lagi._

_"apa?!" tepis Bellatrix._

_"aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Draco. kalian pergilah"_

_dua Wanita itu kemudian menuruti perintah Lucius. mereka berjalan keluar lalu menutup pintu._

_..._

"Ibu!" sahut draco spontan. tak lama, Narcissa pun datang.

"Kenapa ibu menaruh koran ini disini?" katanya "Ayah tidak suka dirinya dijelek jelekan. taruh ini ditempat lain."

Narcissa agak terkejut. sepertinya ia mengingat sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kalimat barusan. "iya." katanya tersenyum. lalu Narcissa mengambil koran itu.

"oh ya, " Lanjut Draco "Bisa ibu keluar sebentar? saat ini aku sedang ingin berdua dengan ayah."

Narcissa tersenyum mengerti. kemudian ia melangkah keluar dan menutup pintunya.

perlahan Draco mendekati Lucius yang terbaring tak berdaya disana. ini sudah masuk minggu ke tiga setelah hari pertamanya koma. memang awalnya Draco tidak terlalu peduli dengan peringatan lemah jantung itu. namun sekarang, Draco mati matian menariknya kembali.

terkadang Draco berfikir bagaimana ayahnya bisa berakhir seperti ini.

Draco pun menggenggam lembut tangan pucat itu. lalu kembali ke dalam memori.

_..._

_"Hey son!, jadi, apa kabarmu?" Tanya Lucius pada Draco yang terduduk di kasur dengan nada seceria mungkin._

_Wajah Draco berubah cemberut "Aku tidak tahu, Daddy, aku masih belum lapaar, ah! tanganku!"_

_dengan suara itu, Lucius segera berdiri untuk mengatur tekanan selang infus yang terpasang di tangan Draco. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya._

_"Sudah tidak sakit lagi.." Jawab Draco._

_"baiklah kalau begitu." Lucius mengambil ancang ancang untuk mengambil bingkisan di dalam jasnya "sekarang, Daddy punya hadiah untukmu."_

_Draco tersenyum lebar "wawawawa! aku mau lihat! aku mau lihat!"_

_Lucius mengeluarkan bingkisan itu dari dalam jasnya. mata Draco berkelip kelip saat Lucius membukakan bingkisan itu untuknya._

_"Selamat ulang tahun!"_

_sebuah golden snitch dengan model paling terbaru. bahkan lebih bagus dari yang ia pernah lihat di majalah._

_"Daddy-" Ucap Draco gugup memegang snitch barunya. "kukira kau tidak akan membelikanku.."_

_..._

Draco sadar bahwa ia memang tidak membawa apa apa.

ia merasa sedikit berdosa.

semua memori indah itu..benar benar telah menguras pikirannya saat meninggalkan paris.

Sejenak Draco membelai rambut panjang Lucius yang sekarang sudah sangat tipis.

dan jika memang tidak ada harapan..

maka setidaknya Draco harus memberi sesuatu untuk mengenangnya.

_..._

_Lucius tersenyum melihat Draco senang. namun kemudian, wajah Draco berubah cemberut lagi. "-Tapi aku masih belum lapar..." katanya._

_Lucius terlihat makin gugup. kemudian ia berkata "eeh- Daddy masih punya hadiah lagi!"_

_"benarkah?" tanya Draco kembali bersemangat "tunjukan padaku!"_

_"well, kali ini rahasia. tutup matamu."_

_Draco segera menutup matanya. Lucius tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan. namun apapun yang terjadi nanti, ia benar benar berharap anak semata wayangnya itu bisa sembuh._

_Lucius memberi Draco sebuah kecupan kilat. tepat di bibir._

_"Astaga Daddy!" kata Draco terkejut. "kau menciumku! di bibir!"_

_Lucius terkekeh sejenak. "Bagaimana Perasaanmu?"_

_"Aku...Aku...merasa..." Draco berkata dengan gugup. mimik wajahnya tidak karuan."Aku merasa... Lapar Daddy! sangat lapar!"_

_Dengan itu, Lucius bernafas lega dan tersenyum lebar menyambut kesembuhan Draco._

_"I..Ini seperti di dalam dongeng yang sering kau ceritakan itu daddy! true love kiss! itu benar benar nyata!" Draco menggoyang goyangkan tanganya dengan bebas. selang infus seolah olah tidak menjadi masalah lagi baginya._

_Diluar sana, Narcissa yang melihat kejadian itu lewat kaca jendela ikut tersenyum lebar._

_"Mooom! aku sangat lapar! tolong bawakan aku makanan yang banyak!"_

_._

_._

'sesuatu untuk mengenangnya?' batin Draco saat memori itu terlintas.

cih.

'apa yang kupikirkan? ciuman cinta sejati? itu hanyalah dongeng anak anak. lagipula apa untungnya bagiku.'

Draco berusaha melawan. namun hati kecilnya sudah tak bisa dibohongi..

dan Draco merasakan setetes air mata turun ke pipinya ketika membelai tangan pucat itu lagi.

'tapi setidaknya...' pikir Draco yang secara tidak sadar melepaskan masker oksigen yang dikenakan Lucius.

'aku bisa memberinya sesuatu untuk diingat dalam tidur panjangnya..'

Kemudian Draco mencium bibir pucat Lucius dalam.

Dalam sekali.

'Daddy, Kenanglah aku...'

tapi itu bukanlah selamat tinggal.

karena beberapa detik kemudian, elektrokardiograf yang dihubungkan ke tubuh Lucius mulai mengeluarkan tanda tanda kehidupan. diagramnya naik turun dan suara pip terdengar berulang ulang.

Narcissa yang melihat kejadian itu dari luar jendela tak henti hentinya menangis bahagia.

Draco benar benar tidak menyangka ciuman itu berkerja.

sama seperti dulu.

.

.

SELESAI.

.

.

A/N:

*Anorexia: Penyakit sulit makan

*Elektrokardiograf: alat rumah sakit berbentuk monitor yang biasanya digunakan untuk pasien koma.(yang bunyinya pip pip pip itu lho :v, kalau garisnya lurus artinya orang itu mati )

.

.

Review?


End file.
